Deseo y ruina
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Saga y Kanon tienen una discusión. Kanon decide huir a Escorpio, pero será Camus quien pida la ayuda de Saga para sacarlo de ahi. El acercamiento de ambos viene tras la reconciliación. Death Mask tendrá mucho -o poco- que ver en la situación. [Twincest]
1. Cinco segundos antes

Hola! Este fic lo escribi para una amiga a la que quiero mucho xDD... se trata de una lista de 30 palabras a la que realmente no creo hacer con este fanfic. No sé si las voy a usar todas, pero seguro que hago de 15 a 30. Hasta el momento llevo 9

Al inicio era una historia de varios drabbles, que luego fue extendiéndose hasta convertirse en "capitulos" de mas de mil

Espero les guste

* * *

**#19 - Cinco segundos antes**

Cinco segundos. Eso era todo. Saga no necesitaba de más tiempo para reparar su error.

Habría respirado una vez más para calmar al monstruo en su interior…

Habría repasado una y mil veces que no podía tocarlo… que NO DEBÍA lastimarlo…

_Pero…_

Kanon ni siquiera le miraba. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados bajo una capa delgada de piel y otra más de un flequillo de hermoso color azul. La cara estaba vuelta hacia el lado donde el mayor la había puesto, y con su propia mano intentaba detener un dolor que no tenía hacia donde correr. Los ojos eran la salida más factible, pero él se mantenían tan fuerte como _el odio_ le permitía…

Saga no conocería su debilidad. Era su enemigo, estaba declarado ya.

Saga sintió rabia… no contra él, no contra su hermano… La furia que se acrecentaba en su interior tenía más que ver consigo mismo que con aquél. A veces uno es su más cruel verdugo.

- Hasta nunca… - Murmuró, y se dio la vuelta para escapar.

- ¡Deja de ser tan necio! – Saga continuaba reteniéndolo con el brazo.

- ¿Necio? ¿Por qué?- Le regresó la mirada. El mayor no supo si soltarlo o si encontraría el valor suficiente dentro de su cuerpo para retener el contacto visual.

Perdió al desviarla.

- Eres tú el que no entiendes que mi lugar no está aquí. – Y con un movimiento rápido se soltó.

Saga contrajo la mano, sus dedos se apretaron al sentir el vacío que la piel de su hermano había dejado en ellos.

- Es que…

- Adiós Saga…

- Tú lugar está aquí porque yo me encuentro en el… - Pero aquella voz nunca logró alcanzar los oídos de Kanon, quien en ese momento, ya estaba más lejos de lo que Saga se imaginaba.


	2. Melancolia

**+ 1. Melancolía**

Tarde o temprano debía suceder…. Ellos no podían congeniar bajo el mismo techo sin importar cuál fuese el pretexto. La sangre, aunque un "bonito" término para enlazarlos, al final su único propósito era abrir una brecha entre los dos.

Los últimos días en el templo de géminis habían sido tranquilos. Sin Kanon pululando de aquí para allá semi vestido o desnudo, todo parecía estar en calma.

El piso limpio… las paredes silenciosas y la oscuridad de géminis regresaron a la normalidad sin el gemelo menor canturreando o gritando como guacamaya en celo…

_Pero…_

Evocar con el pensamiento sus tonterías producía en Saga una leve sonrisa, la cual apenas recordaba que él ya no volvería, se borraba. El pecho dolía, y dolía enserio… Como recibir un golpe y saber que se tiene una herida sangrante…

Saga odiaba aceptarlo, pero Kanon le era tan necesario como respirar.

Saber que podía salir de la habitación principal, cruzar el estrecho pasillo y ver al menor con la puerta abierta recostado en la cama. Casi siempre miraba el techo, contemplativo, o silbando alguna canción que escuchara en Rodorio; que se riera de cualquier cosa que le viniera a la cabeza, o simplemente verlo triste y abstraído… ¿Por qué? Saga nunca le recriminaba su holgazanería y era él quien siempre le atendía, ya fuese el desayuno, la comida o la cena, Saga nunca se molestaba en pedirle a él nada. Nada…

¿Le molestaría que no intentara conversar con él? Nunca lo hacía porque creía que terminarían discutiendo…

¿Pedirle algo? Saga sólo trataba de evitar que se fuese del templo…

Y de cualquier forma lo hizo. Kanon huyó de su lado como lo hacían el resto de las personas.

Todos le juzgaban de loco, de patético, de aquél con complejo de Dios… ¡Y lo era! ¡Era un patético por extrañar a quien supuestamente detestaba!

Saga, orgulloso, normalmente esos comentarios no le importaban; pero estando solo, abandonado tras los cuatro muros del templo, no poda menos que reprochar su comportamiento, destino, personalidad, nombre, sangre, estirpe, destino… y todo lo demás.

Kanon era la única persona que creyó le entendería, pero ahora, sin él… ¿Qué podría hacer?

Trataba de no pensar que le extrañaba, pero la soledad del templo se lo tragaba de un bocado.

Tal vez si hubiese hablado un poco más. Tal vez si Saga le hubiera dicho que la única razón por la que no quería interactuar con nadie, ni por la que no quería que él lo hiciera, era para pertenecerle completamente. Su deseo era su ruina, y la ruina su más cruel deseo.


	3. Hacer a la fuerza

**+20. Hacer a la fuerza.**

Escuchar de él en labios ajenos era algo típico.

Todos son jueces, se creen libres de castigar como si fusen dioses…

Camus, de todos ellos, era el único que se atrevía a emitir un argumento sensato, _y sin embargo… _

- Lleva semanas ahí encerrado. No lo entiendo… - Aunque la voz del guardián de Acuario fuese un murmullo, llegó bastante clara a los oídos de Saga.

Géminis bufó. No le importaba… Tal vez sentía un poco de algo así como celos… pero en lo absoluto era de su incumbencia…

Aparentó que todo estaba bien, que ese gesto serio en su cara era tan natural como el color azul en el cabello, pero…

- Es tu hermano, ¿No puedes hacer algo?

Meneó la cabeza.

- Es el huésped de Milo, no el mío.

- Yo… he tratado de ser paciente…

- Camus, si estas celoso díselo a él, no a mí. – El nombrado se indignó. Abrió la boca, tragó aire e infló momentáneamente las mejillas; lo soltó en cuanto comprendió que había sido inútil hacer de la amistad que tenía con Saga, una carta a su favor. Los hombros normalmente erguidos se fueron hacia abajo, desinflado; incluso la perfecta y recta columna que poseía se vio encorvada: se daba por vencido, estaba claro.

El mayor le oyó emitir un suspiro.

- ¿Qué quieres, que lo encierre de nuevo en Sunion? – Sugirió, sintiendo el peso de una culpa que aún no se tragaba, atorarse cual hueso de pollo en la garganta.

Sorpresivamente el galo elevó la mirada, a punto de sonreír…

- ¿Te molestaría demasiado?

- ¡nah! creo que sólo un poquito, al fin y al cabo no es algo que no haya hecho... ¡CAMUS! – El acuariano dirigió la nariz hacia el lado contrario mientras entonaba una canción que solamente él entendía con los labios. – Veré qué puedo hacer… No prometo nada.

Para Camus esas palabras bastaron.

Sin Kanon canturreando en Escorpio, Milo sería suyo… o al menos relativamente…


	4. Secuestro

**8.- Secuestro**

- ¡Kanon!- Gritó Saga con fuerza. Milo se rascó el oído.

- Ya te lo dije… Dice que no está. – Y después de decir aquello bostezó. Saga lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Tú y él son tal para cual.

- Gracias… creo. Camus opina lo mismo.- Y acto seguido se rió después de darle una palmada en la espalda. Volteó hacia todos lados como si esperara que nadie lo oyera, le hizo una seña para que se acercara, y aunque Saga no lo hizo, él se inclinó lo suficiente para susurrarle. – Yo creo que está celoso.

- ¡A mí qué me importa! – Milo volvió a reírse.

- Me parece que tú también lo estás, pero eso no lo esperaba de ti.- le guiñó el ojo, socarrón. Saga se sonrojó, de la forma incorrecta.

- ¡Hazte a un lado!- Y sin aviso previo lo empujó para adentrarse en el templo de escorpio. En otras circunstancias le habría discutido, había apurado el paso hasta situarse de frente e impedirle totalmente la entrada, pero estaba tan de buen humor por el recurso que Camus usó movido por sus celos, y de que Saga finalmente se llevara a Kanon fuera de su templo, sus ojos escudriñaban al rededor en busca de la presencia de Acuario.

Amable, sí; cortes, sí; pero opinaba que las visitas entre menos frecuentes mejor…

El menor de los géminis maldijo a Milo en voz baja. Escuchó los pasos de Saga acercarse a su posición, y sin saber de qué forma reaccionar, corrió por toda la espaciosa habitación como una cucaracha. Tropezó una vez, dos más y al final se tiró al suelo sosteniendo entre sus manos un libro que Camus olvidó en su última visita.

Saga no tardó demasiado en encontrarlo.

Cuando lo vio, el gemelo menor estaba de panza hacia el suelo, con la nariz metida en un libro de constelaciones, luna y nuevos proyectos astrológicos. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Kanon no mostró reacción alguna que manifestara el haber notado su presencia… o al menos eso pensó, porque el tono escarlata de la frente lo acusaba.

Carraspeó, pero el menor decidió ignorarlo.

Kanon pensó que si le hacía pasar como el señor invisible, Saga terminaría por desaparecer…

El mayor se aclaró la garganta. No hubo respuesta. Su hermano decidió que tendría que intervenir de otra forma. Dejó el marco de la puerta, se aproximó hasta él y -a base de jalones- le quitó el libro, le dio la vuelta y lo puso en la posición correcta.

Kanon lo odió…

- Me gusta leer así – Murmuró, y lo regresó a la posición con las letras de cabeza.

- Como quieras.- Una pausa- Vine para llevarte a casa.- Kanon se rió.

- ¿Llevarme a casa? ¡Por tu Diosa, Saga! ¿Dónde queda eso?

- _ En géminis a mi lado…_ - Pensó, porque no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Cobarde de sus propios sentimientos – ¡Cierra la boca y vámonos! – Lo jaló del brazo, pero su hermano puso resistencia tirando al lado contrario.

- ¡Tú no eres quien para darme órdenes!

- ¡Soy mayor que tú lagartija parada, así que mueve tu trasero!

- ¡Viejo! Eso es lo que eres, ¡un viejo!

Fuera de la habitación Milo se aguantaba las ganas de romper en carcajadas, fue la mirada de Camus la que lo mantuvo estable. Celoso… todavía celoso.

- Nunca quise tratarte mal… - La voz de Saga fue una distracción, o más bien, el motivo por el cual concentrarse en la discusión. – Es más… ¡Nunca lo hice! No te traté como a un sirviente, o como alguien ajeno a mí. Siempre traté de mostrarte mi aprecio. Tal vez no escogí la mejor forma para…

- ¡Me provocas migraña!- Se cubrió los oídos y le dio la espalda para ocultar un sonrojo en la cara.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan inmaduro?!

- ¡Porque no soy un anciano como tú!

- ¡Tenemos la misma edad!

- ¡Entonces deja de decir que eres mayor que yo TODO el maldito tiempo! ¡HADES! Me desquicias en serio… - Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, y entrompó los labios cuál arma de defensa. Eran demasiado exquisitos, y Saga siempre pensaba que era imposible no sentirse tentado a ellos cada vez que discutían.

Tomó aire en una cantidad prudente para calmarse, y exhaló meramente para darse valor.

- Te necesito conmigo… - Era un murmullo, pero incluso Milo y Camus lo escucharon. El primero abrió enormemente los ojos e hizo varias señas con las manos al galo para explicar, preguntar o demostrar su sorpresa, horror, estupor y ¿fascinación?... El segundo le hizo una seña con el dedo para que guardara silencio y lo jaló del brazo para apartarlo lejos de aquella escena.

Kanon le escuchó, era obvio por el nuevo matiz carmín en sus prominencias. Frunció el ceño y apretó el enlace de sus brazos.

- No pienso volver, y hazle como quieras. Milo es mejor anfitrión que tú…

Saga se sorprendió. El entrecejo también se contrajo.

Aquello no era una petición, ERA UNA ORDEN, y sus órdenes no se discutían ni eludían, se cumplian por bien o para mal.

De la nada los pies del gemelo menor dejaron de tocar el suelo, y cuando menos lo notó, su cuerpo ya estaba sobre el hombro derecho de Saga. (A las mulas de jalón por las riendas y Saga no conocía a una mula más arisca u obcecada que su "querido" hermanito

- ¡¿Qué haces?!

- Educándote… - Lo que debió hacer desde el principio… - Y cállate que tu infantil actitud me provocara una migraña peor que el humor de Shion, Además pude haber sido más tajante,y tratarte como a la criatura berrinchuda que eres...- Chasqueó los labios y sacudió un poco los hombros para apoyar mejor el peso de su carga y la cabeza para sacudirse las ganas enormes de palmear el trasero en un arrebato mudo y dividido entre el placer y la disciplina.)

- ¡Saga! ¡BÁJAME, BÁJAME!- Sordos los oídos, firmes los pasos,


	5. Cinco palabras

Gracias por seguir leyéndome :3  
Para el 5 decidí utilizar 5 palabras de la palabra solamente porque consideré que los drabbles eran muy pequeños. El primero me salió de 150, y luego de la nada ya eran 356 xD ... y así. Algunos son pequeños, y otros muy largos. Me quedó como un one-shot en total.

De nuevo gracias por leer y a patito por la ayuda

* * *

**# 25.- Oscuridad**

Saga se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón, cambiando la posición del brazo y la cabeza, para dirigir la vista hacia la puerta cerrada. Tenía habilidades que iban más allá de las capacidades humanas, pero traspasar con el rayo de los ojos los objetos tangibles, nunca. Bajó los párpados, tomó aire y se puso cara arriba encima de la almohada.

Creyó que tener a Kanon de vuelta en Géminis le ayudaría a no sentirse tan… solo, por ejemplo, pero después de la reacción atípica de su hermano en cuanto a lo que sucedió en Escorpio, se sentía preocupado.

Desde que descendieron del octavo templo la tensión entre los dos alcanzó un punto incontenible gracias a las burlas que Death Mask pronunciara; Saga dudaba que aún carentes las palabras del crustáceo, la situación no se desbordaría a un nivel que nada le pondría solución.

Dejó la cama y decidió que era hora de hacerle una visita a Kanon. La rabieta de la tarde debía terminarse en ese momento lo quisiera o no.

Alcanzó la puerta, pero aún con la mano sobre la perilla dudó. Pasó saliva con dificultad y finalmente se decidió.

Al salir del cuarto la antorcha del pasillo le permitió observar una línea negruzca bajo la puerta de madera que no emitió comentario alguno sobre su moderador, y que solamente le recalcó que Kanon continuaba enojado, y enclaustrado en su habitación.

Saga había intentado ofrecerle de comer, pero el silencio fue la única respuesta.

Cruzó el andador y dio un par de golpes sobre la madera: Nada.

Repitió las veces que el puño cerrado pidió una respuesta, pero aunque la presencia del ex dragón marino se sintiera detrás de aquella puerta, ningún otro sonido le hizo saber nada acerca de Kanon. Él discutía, insultaba, pataleaba, pero aquello era totalmente inesperado.

Se cruzó de brazos sin saber cómo proceder. Tocó con el dedo derecho una tonada impaciente sobre el músculo, movió los labios en un mohín imperfecto y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a olvidar el asunto al menos por esa noche, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada inconforme.

**… … …**

**# 11.- Solo una vez**

Tres días. Tres. Como la posición zodiacal que ocupaba su signo; como la lluvia, el rayo y el trueno; como antes, ahora y mañana, Kanon llevaba encerrado en el cuarto tres días completos.

Normalmente (y eso fue lo que había desatado la discusión que dio el preludio a toda aquella situación) al levantarse, Saga encontraba la alacena y la despensa asaltada por los múltiples antojos y ataques nocturnos que Kanon acostumbraba a hacer cada noche en Géminis.

El tercer día de la semana sin tener noticias de su propia hermano, y encontrando las cosas como las había dejado una noche antes, la angustia del gemelo mayor no podía menos que ir en aumento. Kanon no era de los que aguantaban el hambre o cambian el ayuno solamente por estar enfadado. Él prefería regresar el golpe, hacer que Saga se indigestara o amenazarlo con dejar veneno en lo que comiera para la mañana siguiente.

Así era su hermano.

Saga abandonó la cocina para dirigirse de vuelta a donde se encontraban las dos cámaras privadas, un pasillo era lo único que las separaba; su personalidad, "su odio" y ese lazo de sangre lo único que las enemistabas.

Dio un par de pasos en dirección a Kanon… regresó como si se hubiera arrepentido de estar preocupado por más angustia que pudiera sentir; volvió a tomar con la punta del pie izquierdo la ida hacia el gemelo, pero de nuevo retornó a la cobardía. Saga se mantuvo indeciso un par de minutos más, haciendo círculos con los pies en el suelo hasta que se le ocurrió ir directamente a la puerta e insistir al tocar.

Su hermano no dio señales si quiera de haberle percibido. Se quedó encerrado, en silencio mientras Saga, de la nada, apoyaba la frente sobre la madera y la palma completamente abierta con la esperanza de convertirse en un fantasma para traspasar lo tangible y no interrumpir su intimidad si continuaba relegado.

Una discusión… solamente una…

Que Kanon quisiera una manzana, agua, toda la carne en existencia o se terminara por completo el queso fresco y el pan; y él… él no le diría nada…  
**  
…. …. ….**

**# 18.- Rebelión**

No le iba a dar el gusto.

Kanon tenía el ego pisoteado.

Mientras más recordaba la forma en que lo sacó de Escorpio, mayores ganas tenía de ponerle un purgante cualquiera en los alimentos. Claro, Saga nunca dejaba que tocara la comida con la excusa de que él no sabía si quiera hervir el agua; pero él estaba seguro que además de tener mejor sazón, consideraba que de hacerlo, terminaría envenenado.

Bostezó. Encerrarse en la habitación no era uno de sus mejores pasatiempos.

¿Leer? No quería comenzar a ser del tipo refinado como el pesado de Camus, o el arrogante de Shaka. Tomaba revistas atrasadas que de vez en cuando Afrodita le regalaba, y las ojeaba con el único interés de recordar qué famoso se había casado con cual, o que acontecimiento del mundo normal era más importante que hablar de la gente que vivía en el santuario.

Si algún periodista se interesara por saber lo que acontecía en aquella pequeña parte de Athenas, seguramente él se llevaría el encabezado. Saga trataría de disuadir la atención con su arrogancia, pero él se las arreglaría para aparecer en las fotos de cabecera y en las portadas…

Fue la voz de Saga tras la puerta la que lo distrajo de su mundo.

Murmuró una serie de frases y agravios antes de darle la espalda a la puerta y concentrarse en los insultos que podía formar con la mano: levantando un dedo, dejando tres al aire, o simplemente haciendo la mueca como de cerrarlos, pero sin hacerlo.

Era de noche y él se dormiría pronto.

Saga era de las personas que se atormentaban con mucha facilidad. Hacerle sentir culpable era la mejor especialidad de Kanon, y esta vez aunque justificada, el silencio sería su mejor forma de darle la revancha.

El mayor pareció cansarse de insistir y él le vio emprender la retirada de vuelta a la habitación cuando la luz dibujó la silueta de su movimiento bajo la puerta.

El peliazul esperó un poco. Se levantó de la cama, dio un par de vueltas por la habitación y enseguida salió: el plan era verse en uno de los pilares que daban a la salida de Géminis. Milo no le podía fallar. Sabía que a veces era sínico y engreído, pero nunca faltaba a su palabra.

Abandonó la habitación, caminó por el pasillo y avanzó hacia la salida de templo sin la intensión de huir, solamente de recibir una pequeña ayuda.

A la luz de la luna pudo distinguir la silueta del escorpión.

**… … ….**

**# 23.- Gemelos**

El amanecer estaba a un par de horas de distancia. La luna ya había emprendido la retirada a paso lento sobre el firmamento, para huir de la mirada del astro rey. Con los ojos vio desaparecer lentamente las estrellas, y él… Milo seguía fuera de Escorpio.

Camus volvió a la intimidad del templo.

Como dos personas que compartían la mayoría de las cosas, que él le esperara sentado en el lecho no distaban mucho de su deber como amigo, pero la impaciencia y los celos teñían en el francés sombras, caras y reacciones que a veces ni el propio Milo necesitaba aguantar.

¿Dónde podía estar?

Con Kanon, ¿con quién más?

Desde que –según Milo- idearan el plan para desquitarse de Saga los dos se habían vuelto compañeros del mismo delito. Él no estaba al tanto de toda la situación, pero, por lo que el griego le explicó, mientras estuviera viviendo en Géminis a partir del pleito, Milo se encargaría de hacerle llegar el alimento…

Astuto. Harían creer a Saga que Kanon moriría de extenuación mientras él jugaba a ser la mascota de Milo.

Al verle llegar por fin a la cámara privada se puso de pie y embozó una sonrisa cariñosa, que al recordar las horas de espera decidió teñirse por un gesto áspero.

- No sabía que estabas aquí- Comentó el griego, pasando de largo hasta sentarse en la cama para comenzar a retirarse el calzado. Camus lo observó. Sabía que el primer saludo no sería un beso.

- Vine hace un rato. No podía dormir.- Respondió. Tenía ganas de comenzar a proferir las frases que iniciaran una discusión, pero se calló. Se quedó parado a un lado de la cama ideando sus próximos movimientos: saltarle encima tenía ya los primeros votos.

- ¿Te quedarás esta noche?

- Tenía pensando hacerlo, pero se me quitaron las ganas. – Estaba molesto y difícilmente resentido podría tragarse el sentimiento. Era como pasar un alambra a través de la tráquea. Milo exhaló.

- No puedo creer que tus celos nos arruinen el momento.

- Yo no estoy celoso.

- Lo estabas desde que fuiste a buscar la ayuda de Saga para sacar a Kanon de aquí. Si no fuera por ti él nunca se habría enterado.

- Disculpa por arruinar tu centro de beneficencia para miserables. No me volveré a meter en tus asuntos.

- No estábamos haciendo nada malo. Él me pidió ayuda y yo…

- ¡Y tú no pudiste negarte!

- Si no piensas creerme cierra la puerta y apaga la luz.

Camus no pudo más. Tuvo un impulso por cerrar al puño y estrellarlo en alguna parte de aquella sonrisa socarrona, pero decidió que era suficiente. Dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos y decidió que no volvería a Escorpio –o al menos a aquella parte del templo- en todo lo que le restara de vida.

Caminó decidido para cumplir la sentencia sin contar con que su verdugo cometería arresto indefinido en su contra, esposándolo con sus manos y convirtiendo en barrotes algunos besos y un par de caricias.

**... ... ...**

**# 27 - "¿Puedes oír mi voz?"**

Los pasos de Saga se oyeron claros en el pasillo. El tacón de la bota pegó sobre la roca primero fuerte, y después fue alejándose camino a la cocina. Kanon intentó ignorarlos al morder una de las manzanas que Milo le había hecho llegar mientras pensaba la cara que pondría al darse cuenta que una vez más, no había provocado bocado.

¡Ja! Si no fuese tan listo para tomar la medidas necesarias y asegurarse de obtener ayuda extra del escorpión, ya habría tirado por la ventana su rebelión.

Sonrió. Hacerle pagar de aquella forma su humillación parecía crueldad… Ninguna era comparada con la de Saga al encerrarlo en cabo Sunión, o aún peor, exponerlo a las burlas públicas del tarado de Death Mask, quien seguramente ya le habría contado a medio santuario la forma en que Saga "acostumbraba" tratar a sus parientes.

_- Mejor sería no acercarse… ¡Los dos son unos enfermos! _

Oír aquella voz le exasperó. Provocó que lanzara la manzana con furia contra la pared como si se tratase del rostro del italiano.

¡Qué rabia!

Saga siempre tenía que soportar los comentarios acerca de su estado mental, y Kanon había aprendido a ignorarlos al menos lo suficiente como para no escucharlos. Ser presa de ellos solamente le hacía sentir ganas de correr hacia Cáncer y hacer crustáceo al vapor.

Trató de no pensar en cómo debería sentirse Saga, pero vio, en aquél momento, evidenciada por la luz del día, su silueta del otro lado de la puerta.

Al principio creyó que le hablaría, que volvería a golpear la puerta con la intensión de convencerlo para dejarle entrar, pero se quedó ahí parado, en silencio…

Kanon no supo lo que era, pero fue una sensación que apenas reconoció.

Se levantó de la cama, y apoyando la mano en la puerta se quedó quieto con la frente recargada en ella.

_«Lo siento…»  
_  
No podía escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de sus labios… pero venían tan fuerte y de una forma tan incomprensible, que esta vez, le abrió la puerta.


End file.
